Some cancers and neoplasms are easier to treat with radiation than others. Hard-to-reach neoplasms, such as those in the esophagus, intestines and other lumens, may be treated via Brachytherapy so as to minimize radiation to adjacent, healthy tissue.
Brachytherapy delivers radiation to small tissue volumes while limiting exposure of healthy tissue. In this regard, the delivered radiation conforms more to the target than any other form of radiation, (including proton therapy) as less normal transient tissue is treated. It features placement of radiation sources, such as small radioactive particles or needles, near or within the target tissue, thus having the advantage over External Beam Radiation Therapy (EBRT) of being more focalized and less damaging to surrounding healthy tissue.
Brachytherapy is a common treatment for esophageal, prostate, and other cancers. Brachytherapy has been used to treat prostate cancer which has been practiced for more than half century. In this situation, very low activity material emitting a low energy is placed next to or within a tumor. Traditionally, these low emitting devices have mostly been left in place permanently except in extraordinary circumstances. It would be desirable to utilize radioactive material in conjunction with interventional medical devices when clinically appropriate, and/or it may be desirable to tailor the delivery of radioactive energy or radioactive sources according to clinical needs. For example, it may be advantageous to couple a radiation source with an expandable stent when clinically necessary and/or it may be advantageous to adjust the position and the activity of the radioactive source on a stent in response to changes in tumor shape and size, carrier position, and other relevant therapeutic factors.